


Books & Obscenities

by risquetendencies



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble Set, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles about Kisa and Yukina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books & Obscenities

_I: Books_

Kisa knows that at the end of the day, most 'civilians' wouldn't call what he helped create a real book. That casual term was relegated to works of non-fiction or fiction, of the literature variety. Rarely were there pictures, whereas in his, that was the bread and butter of the entire thing. He knows where the opinions lie, but the truth is he can't help not thinking of his work that way. He had never really enjoyed traditional reads, anyway.

Yukina works in a store that sells both, but he feels the same way. To him, manga is preferable because seeing a story blossom to life before his eyes is a beautiful thing. It isn't for lack of imagination, or lack of the desire to use his to turn words into mental screenings; sometimes when things are simple, they're even more enjoyable. People flock to fictional works as an escape. Yukina thinks that sometimes it may be nice to not have to buckle down when all you want is to be entertained.

_II: Obscenities_

Despite all of his worldly experience, Kisa would hesitate to call himself a connoisseur when it came to sex. The phrase invoked a certain image and air, one of both knowledge and refinement. The former he owned, the latter he doubted he ever would. For example, it's become a time when people love to nickname acts and favors; sometimes the names are clever and aptly describe what takes place, other times, they feel appallingly random. Kisa understands little to none of them, no matter what type they are.

He's never been a person like that, after all. He would rather just describe what he wants done, or more likely in earlier years, the other guy would dictate to him. Better yet was just zipping your lips and doing what felt good. He couldn't understand the fascination with the ever growing lingo behind what was supposed to be a simple, natural act.

So when Yukina caught him in the midst of his morning coffee with a, "Have you ever tried the lotus, Kisa-san? Does it work that way? It seems like it would be really nice," Kisa was both dumbfounded, and in need of changing his shirt from the spit-take he had just performed. What was that one all about?

Secondly, what was it doing coming out of Yukina's mouth for?

Even though Kisa found it _very_ hard to believe, with the face on the younger man, Yukina had only had a few short and sweet relationships before they dated. And though he wasn't a virgin by any means, the extent of what he had done was, in a word, vanilla. Quite frankly, in terms of emotions and feedback, it was sort of like being with someone untouched. Yukina was surprised by things when they made love, he would sometimes cover his face in what he claimed was embarrassment, and above all the man was eager to please in a way that just wasn't common; at least not amongst the group of men who had paraded through Kisa's life before.

Take Yukina's answer when Kisa worked up the nerve to ask why he was even thinking about that. The prince had smiled of all things, and responded, "I want one night to make you feel as amazing as I do when we're together, Kisa-san. I thought finding something new would be a good start."

Outside of the bedroom, Kisa had to admit who the connoisseur truly was. And maybe they would try making a flower tonight.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**THE END.**


End file.
